The Demigods and Magicians Read The Books
by QueenOfTheWaves
Summary: Kinda obvious what this is about...anyways this is the first of many stories on the kanes and demigods reading the books. To start off they will read the Red Pyramid. I dont own anything but the plot.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1**

I woke up on the roof of the mansion, unsure what I was doing here. Last thing I remember was opening a note that was from dad, seeing a bright gold flash, and then this. I looked around me and saw that I wasn't alone, but I was the first to wake up.

I saw Carter and Anubis, but other than him I didn't recognize anyone. There were four other people here. A girl who looked to be around 16, was blond, and looked sort of like a bookworm that could kick arse. Then there was a boy also 16 with jet black hair but also had that surfer look to him. Then there was, well I am not quite sure how to describe him; he had goat legs and tiny horns on his head. Sort of like that satyr from mythology Carter was droning on about the other day.

And lastly there was a boy who looked to be the twin of Anubis, they were even wearing matching leather jackets.

It was then I noticed Carter was in his old man clothes and shoes instead of cotton pajamas. I looked down and noticed I too had changed clothes. I was wearing ripped up jeans, combat boots, a Green Day tee, and my leather jacket.

I wondered if I should wake Carter up but decided he would just be boring instead of figuring what we should do with the strangers, so instead I went to the table stood on it, took out my staff and did the only thing rational.

I yelled "EVERYNODY WAKE YOUR BLOODY SELVES UP AND TELL ME WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON BEFORE I HAVE TO BUST SOME HEADS IN!"

They had woken up long before I finished, and the boy who looked like Anubis looked quite amused with me. "What are you smirking at, goth boy? Who the bloody hel are you? Why the bloody hell are you on my roof? Start talking before I blow your sorry arse up." I said, and Anubis sighed at me.

"Lady Kane, get off the table. I can explain." He said.

"Well then start talking toilet paper god, or I will blow you up instead." I threatened and pointed my staff at him.

Just before he spoke a book fell from the sky into my empty hands. I took the note off of it and read aloud : " Dear Kanes, Demigods, and God, You are being gathered here so you can learn about the Greek and Egyptian gods/ goddesses. You will be reading a series of books, known as the Kane Chronicles and the Percy Jackson series. Try not to kill anyone. Sincerely, the Greek and Egyptian Gods."

I groaned and jumped off the table. "Well then, I am Sadie Kane, host of Isis, defeater of Set, God of Chaos and Apophis. That is my brother, Carter Kane, former host of Horus, defeater of Set and Apophis."

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, co defeater of Kronos." The blond girl said.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, defeater of Kronos." The surfer said.

"Grover Underwood, satyr, Protector of demigods." Well that explains that.

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, prince of the dead, defeater of Kronos." Said the very cute goth boy….wait did I just think that?

"Anubis, god of the dead." Said Anubis, and the Greeks bowed.

I couldn't help it, I bust up laughing.

"Is she crazy?" Percy asked.

Carter was about to respond when I slapped him upside the head. "No, I just find it ridiculous your bowing to this douche." I put it simply, and they looked afraid like Annie would smite me.

Annie just rolled his eyes and walked over to the door leading inside.

"Egyptian gods are much more laid back then Greek gods, especially him because he likes Sadie." Carter said, causing me to slap him again, and walk down to the kitchen with everyone in tow.

"Sadie, we have to read the books." Carter said all adult like.

"Yeah yeah old man, let me get my damn food then we read." I said, and got out the ingredients for my sandwich.

I took out two slices of white bread, poured captain crunch on it, then proceeded to pour pixie sticks on it.

I sat down and was about to take a bite when I noticed they were looking at me like I had three heads.

I took half in my hands and said "Want some?"

Everyone shook their heads no except Nico who sat next to me and took the other half.

I took a huge bite of it and when I had finished, we went into the parlor and sat in a circle on the couches.

Percy picked up the book to begin reading.

**The Red Pyramid**

**1. A Death At The Needle - Carter**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

**We only have a few hours, so listen carefully.**

**If you're hearing this story, you're already in danger. Sadie and I might be your only chance.**

"Jeez Carter, no pressure or anything." I said, and Carter glared.

**Go to the school. Find the locker. I won't tell you which school or which locker, because if you're the right person, you'll find it. The combination is 13/32/33. By the time you finish listening, you'll know what those words mean. Just remember the story we're about to tell you isn't complete yet. How it ends will depend on you.**

"Not confusing at all." Nico and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and blushed.

**The most important thing: when you open the package and find what's inside, _don't_ keep it longer than a week. Sure, it'll be tempting. I mean it will grant you almost unlimited power. **

"What's in it?" Nico asked, and I just gave him a look that said, you shall see.

**But if you possess it too long, it will consume you. Learn its secrets quickly and pass it on. Hide it for the next person, the way Sadie and I did for you. Then be prepared for your life to get very interesting.**

**Okay, Sadie is telling me to stop stalling and get on with the story. **

"Thank you Sadie!" they all said and I giggled.

**Fine. I guess it started in London, the night our dad blew up the British Museum. **

**My name is Carter Kane. I'm fourteen and my home is a suitcase.**

**You think I'm kidding? **

"Nope." Said Grover and Percy.

**Since I was eight years old, my dad and I have traveled the world. I was born in LA, but my dad's an archeologist, so his work takes him all over. Mostly we go to Egypt, since that's his specialty. Go into a bookstore, find a book about Egypt, there's a pretty good chance it was written by Dr. Julius Kane. **

"YOUR DAD IS DR. JULIUS KANE!" Annabeth yelled, surprised.

"Yeah." Carter replied.

**You want to know how Egyptians pulled the brains out of mummies,**

"Not Really." Percy said with a disgusted face.

**or built the pyramids, or cursed King Tut's tomb? My dad is your man. Of course, there are other reasons my dad moved around so much, but I didn't know his secret back then.**

"We definitely know now though." I said.

"No shit Sherlock." Nico said, and I glared at him, but in a playful way.

"I have a feeling it will be very easy for me to get along with you." I told him, and he blushed.

**I didn't go to school. My dad homeschooled me, if you can call it "home" schooling when you don't have a home.**

"At least he was around for you." I said, glaring at the book, feeling jealous.

**He sort of taught me whatever he thought was important, so I learned a lot about Egypt and basketball stats and my dad's favorite musicians. I read a lot too – pretty much anything I could get my hands on, from my dads history books to fantasy novels**

"Nerd." Nico said, and then looked ashamed when they read the next line.

—**because I spent a lot of time sitting around in hotels and airports and dug sites in foreign countries where I didn't know anybody. My dad was always telling me to put the book down and play some ball. You ever try to start a game of pick-up basketball in Aswan, Egypt? It's not easy.**

"Why not?" asked Grover.

"Because most people there don't speak English." I told him, and he nodded in understanding.

**Anyway, my dad trained me early to keep all my possessions in a single suitcase that fits in an airplane's overhead compartment.**

"For an easy quick escape I assume?" Annabeth inquired.

"I never actually thought of that…" Carter said.

"Carter not knowing something! It's the apocalypse! Run!" I said dramatically, and Nico and Percy laughed. Grover, Annabeth and Carter just shook their heads. Anubis was being disturbingly quiet.

**My dad packed the same way, except he was allowed an extra workbag for his archaeology tools. Rule number one, I was not allowed to look in his workbag. That's a rule I never broke until the day of the explosion.**

"How the bloody hell are we related? I would have died of curiosity by then!" I deadpanned, and he shrugged.

"I actually listen to people, unlike you." He said.

"That's rubbish." I said, and he rolled his eyes.

**It happened on Christmas Eve. We were in London for visitation day with my sister, Sadie.**

"They make it sound as though you were imprisoned." Said Anubis, making me jump. I had forgotten he was there.

"Yes, I was imprisoned for my sharp tongue." I said.

"Ha-ha, very funny Lady Kane." He said, and I stuck my tongue out at him before Percy continued reading.

**See, Dad's only allowed two days a year with her—one in the winter, one in the summer—because our grandparents hate him. After our mom died, her parents (our grandparents) had this big court battle with Dad. After six lawyers, two fistfights, and a near fatal attack with a spatula (don't ask),**

"Seriously, you don't want to know." Carter said.

"You know, I think I was too little to remember that." I pondered.

"Lucky you." Carter said.

**They won the right to keep Sadie with them in England. She was only six, two years younger than me, and they couldn't keep us both—at least that was their excuse for not taking me.**

"You know they really couldn't. Our powers would've escalated and we would've been found by the house of life a long time ago." I told him, and he nodded sadly.

"What powers do you have?" Nico asked, and I got a wicked grin on my face.

"Oh, can I demonstrate? Pretty please?" I asked.

"You're going to no matter how we respond so you might as well." Anubis said, and I jumped up in excitement.

"Ha-di!" I yelled, pointing towards the library door. My golden colored hieroglyphics appeared, right before the door exploded.

After the dust disappeared I said the glyph for repair. This had made me a bit woozy, and I started to sway.

Next thing I knew I was in Nico's arms, and he was asking what was wrong.

"Oh nothing, just over exerted my magic I guess. Should've used a smaller object as demonstration." I said, and I saw Anubis looking at me intently.

"Well then, I guess we can continue with the book?" he said, and I nodded, sitting down, but closer to Nico now than before.

**So Sadie was raised as a British school kid, and I traveled around with my dad. We only saw Sadie twice a year, which was fine with me.**

I glared at Carter, and he flinched. "Sorry." He said, but I was not speaking to him for a while.

**[Shut up Sadie. Yes—I'm getting to that part]**

**So anyway, my dad and I had just flown into Heathrow after a couple of delays. It was a drizzly, cold afternoon. The whole taxi rid into the city, my dad seemed kind of nervous.**

**Now, my dad is a big guy. You wouldn't think anything could make you nervous. He has dark brown skin like mine, piercing brown eyes, a bald head, and a goatee, so he looks like a buff evil scientist.**

"Cool." Percy said, exaggerating the amount of "o"s in the word cool.

**That afternoon he wore his cashmere winter coat and his best brown suit, the one he used for public lectures. Usually he exudes so much confidence that he dominates any room he walks into, but sometimes—like that afternoon—I saw another side to him that I didn't really understand. He kept looking over his shoulder like we were being hunted.**

I wanted to say you were, but I was still annoyed with him, so I kept my mouth shut.

"**Dad?" I said as we were getting off the A-40. "What's wrong?"**

"**No sign of them," he muttered. Then he must've realized he'd spoken aloud, because he looked at me kind of startled. "Nothing, Carter. Everything's fine."**

"Don't you hate when they do that?" Percy asked, and we all nodded except Anubis.

**Which bothered me because my dad's a terrible liar. I always knew when he was hiding something, but I also knew no amount of pestering would get the truth out of him. He was probably trying to protect me, though from what I didn't know. Sometimes I wondered if he had some dark secret in his past, some old enemy following him, maybe; but the idea seemed ridiculous. Dad was an archaeologist.**

**The other thing that troubled me: dad was clutching his workbag. Usually when he does that, it means we're in danger. Like the time gunmen stormed our hotel in Cairo. I heard shots coming from the lobby and ran downstairs to check on my dad. By the time I got there, he was just calmly zipping up the workbag while three unconscious gunmen hung by their feet from the chandelier, their robes falling over their heads so you could see their boxer shorts. **

"Cool." Percy, Nico, and Grover said in sync. I let out a tiny giggle at this and Nico smiled at me. Annabeth just rolled her eyes at Percy and motioned for him to keep reading.

**Dad claimed not to have witnessed anything, and in the end the police blamed a freak chandelier malfunction.**

**Another time, we got caught in a riot in Paris. My dad found the nearest parked car, pushed me into the backseat, and told me to stay down. I pressed myself against the floorboards and kept my eyes shut tight. I could hear Dad in the driver's seat, rummaging in his bag, mumbling something to himself while the mob yelled and destroyed things outside. A few minutes later he told me it was safe to get up. Every other car on the block had been overturned and set on fire. Our car had been freshly washed and polished, and several twenty-euro notes had been tucked under the windshield wipers.**

"You hadn't looked up once?" I asked, more to myself than him. "I can't believe I am related to someone so boring and studious.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

**Anyway, I'd come to respect the bag. It was our good luck charm. But when my Dad kept it close, it meant we were going to need good luck.**

"Really Carter, how could you have never looked in that bag before?" I asked him, but he just rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, not everyone is as curious as you and me." Nico said, and I blushed.

**We drove through the city center, heading east toward my grandparents' flat. We passed the golden gates of Buckingham palace, the big stone column in Trafalgar Square.**

"Carter, shut up! You're making me homesick." I whined.

**London is a pretty cool place, but after you've traveled for so long, all cities start to blend together. Other kids I meet sometimes say, "Wow, you're so lucky you get to travel so much." But it's not like we spend our time sightseeing or have a lot of money to travel in style. We've stayed in some pretty rough places, and we hardly ever stayed anywhere longer than a few days. Most of the time it feels like we're fugitives rather than tourists.**

The demigods nodded, knowing the feeling.

**I mean, you wouldn't think my Dads work was dangerous. He does lectures on topics like "Can Egyptian Magic Really Kill You?"**

"Hell yeah." I shouted. I high fived with Nico and Percy.

**And "Favorite Punishments Of The Egyptian Underworld" and other stuff most people wouldn't care about.**

"I care; I find this stuff amazing." Annabeth interjected.

"Me too." Said Carter.

"Bookworms." Nico and I said at the same time. I blushed for what felt like the tenth time that day.

**But like I said, there's that other side to him. He's always very cautious, checking every hotel room before he lets me walk into it. He'll dart into a museum to see some artifacts, take a few notes, and rush out again like he's afraid to be caught on the security cameras. **

**One time when I was younger, we raced across the Charles de Gaulle airport to catch a last-minute flight, and Dad didn't relax until the plane was off the ground. I asked him point blank what he was running from, and he looked at me like I'd just pulled the pin out of the grenade. For a second I was scared he might actually tell me the truth.**

"Only you would ever be afraid of the Carter." I said to him, smirking at his death glare. It had no effect on me, but mine made him practically piss him pants.

**Then he said, "Carter, it's nothing." As if "nothing" were the most terrible thing in the world.**

**After that, I decided maybe it was better not to ask questions.**

**My grandparents, the Fausts, live in a housing development near Canary Wharf, right on the banks of the River Thames. The taxi driver let us off on the curb, and my dad asked the driver to wait. **

**We were halfway up the walk when Dad froze, he turned and looked behind us.**

"**What?" I asked.**

**Then I saw the man in the trench coat, he was across the street, leaning against a big dead tree. He was barrel shaped, with skin the color of roasted coffee. His coat and black pinstriped suit looked expensive. He had long braided hair and wore a black fedora pulled down low over his dark round glasses. He reminded me of a jazz musician, the kind my dad would always drag me to see in concert.**

"Who is this guy?" Percy asked, talking for the first time in a while.

"You'll see." Carter said.

**Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I got the impression he was watching us. He might've been an old friend or colleague of dad's. No matter where we went, Dad was always running into people he knew. But it seemed kind of strange that the guy was waiting here, outside my grandparents'. And he didn't look happy.**

"he rarely does." I said.

"**Carter," my dad said, "go on ahead." **

"**But-" **

"**get your sister. I'll meet you back at the taxi."**

**He crossed the street toward the man in the trench coat, which left me with two choices; follow my dad and see what was going on, or do what I was told.**

**I decided on the slightly less dangerous path. I went to retrieve my sister.**

"I don't see how you thought getting Sadie was safer." Thalia said.

"Yeah…I'm not quite sure I made the right choice…" Carter said, and I glared daggers at him.

**Before I could even knock, Sadie opened the door.**

"**Late as usual," she said.**

**She was holding her cat, Muffin, who'd been a "going away" gift from dad six years before. Muffin never seemed to get older or bigger. She had fuzzy yellow-and-black fur like a miniature leopard, alert yellow eyes, and pointy ears that were too tall for her head.**

"Hey, I happen to find her ears cute thank you very much." I glared and pounced on Carter giving him a noogie before sitting on his shoulders getting comfy.

"Hey!" he whined.

"Hay is for horses." I told him. He got over the fact he had a Sadie on him and shut up.

**A silver Egyptian pendant hung from her collar. She didn't look anything like a muffin, but Sadie had been little when she named her, so I guess you have to cut her some slack.**

**Sadie hadn't changed much either since last summer.**

**[As I'm recording this, she's standing next to me, glaring, so I'd better be careful as to how I describe her.]**

Nico seemed to perk up at my being mentioned, which made me blush. I listened to Percy as he read it, and got ready to punch Carter if he said anything ass-holish.

**You would never guess she is my sister. First of all, she'd been living in England so long, she has a British accent. Second, she takes after our mom, who was white, so Sadie's skin is much lighter than mine. She has straight caramel colored hair, not exactly blond but not brown, which she usually dyes with streaks of bright colors. That day it had red streaks down the left side. Her eyes are blue. I'm serious. **_**Blue **_**eyes, just like our mom's. She's only twelve, but she's still exactly as tall as me, which is really annoying. She was chewing gum as usual, dressed for her day out with dad in battered jeans, a leather jacket, and combat boots, like she was going to a concert and hoping to stomp on some people. She had headphones around her neck in case we bored her.**

I looked at myself as did everyone else, seeing if I had changed any. I was a bit taller, maybe two or three inches, and my streaks were blue, but other than that the only new thing was that my headphones were different.

I looked up and found Nico staring at me; he noticed I saw him and looked away bright red.

I got off of Carter and went back to my original seat next to Nico.

**[Okay, she didn't hit me, so I guess I did an okay job of describing her.]**

"**Our plane was late," I told her.**

**She popped a bubble, rubbed Muffin's head, and tossed the cat inside. "Gran, going out!"**

**From somewhere in the house, Grandma Faust said something I couldn't make out, probably "Don't let them in!"**

"Actually, she said be home by ten… but nice assumption." I told Carter and he stuck his tongue out at me.

**Sadie closed the door and regarded me as if I were a dead mouse her cat had dragged in.**

"Muffin has better taste than that." I pouted and Nico laughed at me.

"**So, here you are again."**

"**Yep."**

"**Come on, then." She sighed. "Let's get on with it."**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
